The Were Dealt the Wrong Hand
by Shadow of the Forgotten Ones
Summary: Yavanna loves her Hobbits and her Ents and if she could she would make sure they were always happy. But when she befriends two special Hobbits she determination to make them happy increases. Thankfully three fellow Valar Queens agree with her and the two are sent back in time. About two months before the Quest for Erebor to be exact.
1. Lay You're Weary Head Down

_Yavanna watches the two Hobbits with a small sad smile. They are her creations and she loves them dearly. Even more so now that she has had a chance to get to know them. She chuckles softly as she watches Bilbo fret over Frodo. It will take many days before Frodo is completely healed, body and soul, though the young one doesn't seem to upset over the loss of his ring finger. In fact he seems to be drinking in the attention of his much younger looking Uncle. Her smile dies as she looks at Bilbo, you appear as you were at you were the most happy, sweet darling Bilbo you looks no older than fifty who is making sure his nephew is comfortable on the veritable nest of pillows that he carried out just for their picnic. Frodo is harder to gauge, sometimes he is young so very young and tiny and other times he appears to be around thirty. Her Hobbits did not deserve the hand they were dealt but they played it admirably. She watches as Bilbo looks up from his fussing and waves at her, asks her to come join them. Her heart soars at this, when they first came to Valinor neither one of them would meet her eyes... Though Frodo had a habit of wondering off and Bilbo could be caught staring longingly at her husbands mountain. It is with flowing movements that she eagerly joins them on their spread out blanket. Her green eyes sparkle with mirth as she interacts with them her children._

_"Uncle Bilbo, tell the story of the dwarrows again please?" Frodo asks softly his adult body switching to that of a young boy. Bilbo gathers his young nephew into his arms and starts the grand tale. Yavanna watches as Bilbo's eyes mist over, neither of them noticing when Frodo falls asleep shortly after the part with the trolls. Once the story is over Bilbo looks over at Yavanna a watery smile on his face._

_"I miss them so much," he whispers and she doesn't have to think for a moment who the 'them' is. Thorin Oakenshield and his two darling nephews. She reaches a soft green hand out and lovingly cups his face, her thumb stroking his cheek gently. Sometimes her Children are cursed with falling in love with her Husbands._

_"I know."_

_She brings them both into her arms, moving them around so that she can cradle both of them to her and she sings, soft and sweet until Bilbo falls asleep in her arms. Her face gets a determined set to it as she looks down at the two sleeping Hobbits._

_"I know that look," a lilting voice snaps her out of her thoughts. Before her are three of her fellow Valar. The one who spoke is Nienna, gray eyes full of sympathy. Behind her is Este and Vaire. All three of them sit beside her in silent comfort._

_"We want to help," Este finally says her pale hand coming out and patting Frodo's head. Vaire nods her head and smile mischievously._

_"Some tapestries need to be rewoven."_

_Yavanna laughs happily and if she could have she would have hugged them to her_

_"Thank you."_

Bilbo wakes up slowly his hazel eyes blinking in confusion as he takes in the ceiling above him. It looks a lot like Bag Ends ceiling... more specifically his bedrooms ceiling. He can even see the creak in one of the beams that made him nervous but he didn't have the skill to do anything about. Shifting he freezes when the weight and warmth of another body resting beside him finally registers in his mind. A grin slips across his face at the sight of his nephew curled up against him. His face scrunches up when he notices that instead of the usual two ages Frodo looks to be around twenty five. Blue eyes open and much like he is sure his did fill with confusion. For the master bedroom of Bag End is most certainly not Yavanna's great meadow. Though he doubted he had anything to do with this Bilbo blamed Gandalf for what ever is going on.


	2. Settling In

It takes a bit for them to come to grips that they are no longer where they were. At first Bilbo felt betrayed and hurt did Yavanna no longer love them? Then he was confused, why are they back in Bag End. And that is when Frodo brought him the calendar. The next emotion that hits him is pain, like stab to the gut, or what he believes a stab to the gut feels like. It's two months before his fateful encounter with thirteen dwarrows and one wizard. He can't go through this again, he can't, he can't!

Frodo watches his beloved Uncle break down right in front of him, feeling helpless and lost he brings Bilbo into his arms, trying hard to soothe Bilbo like Bilbo often did him. The importance of the date isn't lost on him. The dwarrows will be coming soon... and Gandalf. At least this time uncle Bilbo won't be going alone. He won't let him go alone, not when he knows he can help. When he brings this up they have a loud fight. One that sends him running into the room he called his own. Once there he feels even more lost. His room isn't his room anymore, it's just the spare room. He isn't born yet, his parents haven't died and Bilbo hasn't turned this room into his yet. He sits in the middle of the room slightly dazed as it hits home. Sam isn't born yet won't be for thirteen more years. His Sam isn't born yet.  
That is how Bilbo finds him later, sad and lost in his room.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you my boy. But I can't lose you."

"And I can't lose you Uncle Bilbo. I can help! I may not be of age yet but I can help."

Bilbo hesitates, he doesn't want his nephew to be hurt again. Not for him.

"I carry the ring this time."

"No."

"Then you can't come. I won't let it destroy you again. I won't. It's my fault you had the dratted thing to begin with."

"I come with you to Mordor. I won't carry it but I come with."

It's a fair compromise if Frodo says so himself. If Uncle wants to be stubborn than so can he. The two Baggins men stare at each other neither giving an inch, then Bilbo nods his head.

"Very well."

It's a small victory but a victory nonetheless, now they'll just have to get the Dwarrows to agree to take him with them. Speaking of Dwarrows...

"We'll have to stock up the pantries and think up a story to discuss how you came to live with me... I can't say you're my son... The ages don't line up..." Bilbo speaks up almost as if answering his thoughts.

_"Vaire... We didn't think this through very well..."_

_"No we didn't..."_

_"How are you going to explain the disappearance of one of your tapestries to your husband?"_

_"I don't know. Mandos won't be too angry... I hope."_

_"Maybe we can get your husband in on this Este."_

_"Oh yes lets get Irmo, who can't keep a secret to save his life in on this.. We might as well ask Aule."_


End file.
